Some Traffic
by greenfanfic304
Summary: Sharon held Chief Johnson back at Major Crimes. The consequence of Sharon's actions is a terrible traffic. Implied Brenda/Sharon ship One-Shot


**I did this for CloserVerseFicFest 2015. I did the #6 the traffic prompt. I hope that I did the prompt correctly. Thank you, BeyondDelusional for beta reading.**

* * *

Sharon sat and stared at the blue car in front of them. She had to observe the Major Crimes team which meant carpooling with Chief Johnson. She looked over to see the Chief crossing her arms and letting out a big sigh. Sharon shook her head a little at how the Chief managed to act like a five year old. The traffic went on for another 15 minutes. She noticed the car in front moved a little and the Chief was quick to move the squad car up a little too.

Sharon pulled out her cellphone and frowned at the fact that her phone's battery was low. "Captain, will you let me turn on the siren?"

"No, Chief. That would be abusing our privilege."

"Fine" The Chief huffed.

They stayed silent. Chief Johnson reached over to turn on the radio. The country music blared and Sharon reached over to change it to classical the Chief changed it to rock music only to have Sharon change it to a Broadway station seconds later. Chief Johnson paused as she heard "And I will be loathing for forever, truly deeply, loathing you my whole life long..."* The Chief shook her head and returned to the rock music. Sharon glared at her and reached over to change it to classical music when she saw Brenda reaching for it. She smacked Brenda's hand. "Ow! Why can't you let me listen to my station?"

"I can't stand country or rock!"

"I'm in the driver seat." The Chief protests.

"Classical music is a good way to relax."

"It's boring. This traffic is already boring and I don't need music to make this traffic even more boring."

"You know what. Let's settle with news."

"No."

"Don't you want to hear about traffic?"

"Fine."

Sharon changed it to the news about the traffic. They heard about the major accident that caused this traffic jam. Then, they went into music and the Chief shut it off.

"Hey! I wanted to know what happened next," Sharon stated.

"It's boring and I don't feel like it."

"How was your day?"

"What?"

"Chief, how was your day?"

"Why are you asking me how was my day?"

"What's wrong with that? I am sure...Talking will make time pass quickly."

"I guess we can try that. My day was going well until Buzz told me that his camera did not capture the crime scene and you held me back while the rest of the team went. If you hadn't held me back, we wouldn't have been stuck in this traffic. Which by the way, what were you trying to tell me?" Sharon stared at Brenda.

Back in the Chief's office, Sharon did not know how to word it but thank goodness about that phone call interruption. Maybe Sharon can take whatever she planned to say back.

"Well, Chief, thank you very much. I suppose it is my fault that we got in traffic."

"Captain, you are avoiding the question."

"It's not really that important."

"Well, it is because you said this is something you couldn't wait to say."

"I...I want to say...that...I am sorry you are divorced and I somehow hope that we could have more work lunches." Sharon smiled. She was proud to herself for coming up with a good lie. "Captain, I am known for getting confessions from people and I will get it from you. I bet that I'll find out before this traffic ends."

"Chief, I have nothing to hide." Sharon watched Brenda sizing her up. Sharon pursed her lips at awkward silence.

"Chief, would you like to play a question game like Would You Rather? to pass time? I can give you two choices and you have to choose one or the other."

"Sounds fun." Although the Chief does not sound excited.

"Um, you can only choose one flavor of ice cream for rest of your life. Chocolate or Vanilla?" "Chocolate."

"Vanilla."

"Really?"

"Yes. I prefer vanilla over chocolate."

"Something is wrong with you."

"Excuse me."

"Sorry. Okay, my turn. Um, same idea except grilled cheese or macaroni and cheese?"

"Too many carbs, but I pick macaroni and cheese."

"Grilled cheese."

"Why?"

"You can have different type of cheese."

"I can put different toppings on macaroni and cheese. Grilled cheeses taste better with white cheddar."

"What?"

Sharon watched the Chief shaking her head. Sharon sat there wondering when they were going to agree on something. Sharon does not understand why they are so opposite.

"Would you rather hug a skunk or porcupine?" Sharon asked.

"Oooo, skunk."

"I have to go with porcupine."

"What? I'd rather be stinking than be attacked by quills."

"They smell awful and it's very hard to get rid of it. Quills? I can deal with pain. I could wear a body suit."

They went silent.

"Be with Men or women," Chief Johnson whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

The Chief sighed. "Who would you rather be with, men or women? But you don't have to answer it."

"That's a personal question and I don't see it as picking or choosing."

"It's just..I'm curious. Cause I heard things going around about you."

"None of your business."

Chief Johnson looked into the sea of cars ahead of them and crept the car up a little and then she stopped.

"I'll change the question. Shop only one store for rest of your life. Target or Walmart?"

Sharon glared at Chief.

"Do I look like someone that would buy from Walmart?"

"Hey, Walmart is an excellent store."

"I prefer Target over Walmart because they have nice cashmere sweaters and good jeans, but really most of the time I buy designers."

"I really can't buy those things."

"Chief, you make more money than I do."

"I'd rather not buy those clothes."

"They can last a long time and I think you should indulge every once a while."

"Well, last time I splurged was actually on that red dress and I only wore it once."

Sharon's throat tightened. "For the mayor's interview?"

"Yep. That's the one."

They went silent. Brenda's phone rings.

"Johnson."

"Oh, hi, daddy...yes...yes...um, I am not sure..."

Sharon sat there and leaned her head against the head rest. She felt warm and she might as well get comfortable. She could be more buttoned up when they got closer to the crime scene. She unbuttoned two button off her blouse. She felt the Chief's eyes on her chest.

"Yes...huh uh..." Sharon looked at the Chief. The Chief looked away quickly. Sharon smiled to herself.

"Okay, bye, daddy. Tell Charlie that I said hi." Chief hung up the phone. Sharon looked down at her own hands then out the window.

"Um, it's your turn," Chief pointed.

"Oh, you want to continue that game," Sharon inquired. Chief nodded.

They went on for few minutes.

"I am tired of sitting here. Can we switch?"

"Chief, no. And secondly how would sitting in my seat be any different than your seat?"

"It's more roomy and I need to stretch my legs."

"Fine."

They tried to switch while being inside of the car.

"You go under and I will go over." Sharon stated.

"That's what she said."

"Really?"

When they made a move at the same time, Brenda forwarded herself and accidentally hit Sharon in the face.

"Ow, why did you hit me for?" Sharon yelped.

"Sorry." Chief said. Sharon removed her glasses and put it in her blouse.

Sharon was over as Chief crawled and her butt was in the air.

"Get your butt off of my face." Sharon yelled.

"Ow. Ow. Captain Stop pressing my leg!" Chief yelled. Sharon managed to shift her weight off of the Chief's legs.

"Hhmf." Chief collapsed but Sharon was sitting sideways.

"Captain, do you mind?" Chief complained as Sharon had her feet on her lap.

"Just give me..a...second." Sharon struggled to reach to adjust a seat. She managed to move the seat back. Then, Sharon finished her move. She collapsed in her seat. She adjusted the mirrors. "Great! Now, I have to readjust." Chief grumpily yelled.

"Well, this is what happens when you ask for a seat change."

Sharon sat down and saw a foot long space. She moved the car forward and stopped. They both waited and waited.

"Oh for heaven sakes. How long have we been in this traffic?"

"Um, 50 minutes."

"How far are we from the crime scene?"

"Well we enter at the fifth exit. Then we are good to go."

The phone rang and the Chief picked it up.

"Johnson...Yes...We are still in traffic...Ooooo...All right. That's great! We will meet you back at the station as soon as we find the exit. See you there."

"What?" Sharon asked when she noticed the Chief had a scowled expression on her face after she hung up the phone.

"We are in this traffic all for NOTHING because they finished the crime scene."

"Chief, it's fine. We can take the exit and go back to the LAPD headquarters. Just let me turn on the blinker."

Sharon expertly merged two lanes over slowly. Sharon heard the Chief groan. When Sharon navigates back, they both groan when they see that there is traffic on the other side.

"More games?" Chief asked.

"Um, why not?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Sure."

"Hey, let's make a wage."

"Okay."

"If I win, you have to be honest about what were you telling me. If I lose, then what's in it for you?"

"Um, if I win, you have to turn in paperwork before the deadline or I will hunt you down." "But.."

"No, buts. I am willing to step into your office and never leave until you finish it."

"Fine. I didn't expect that."

"What did you expect?"

"Never mind. Let's play."

"Wait, how many times 3 out of 5?"

They counted. The Chief threw rock and Sharon paper. Sharon chose scissor while Chief chose paper. Then, Chief got paper while Sharon got rock. Sharon is gulping to herself when she thinks of what she's planned next. Sharon did scissors and the Chief did rock. Sharon thought quickly as they counted. Sharon chose rock and she internalized her sigh of relief. Chief showed paper. "Well, deal is a deal. Now, confess."

"How did you know that I was lying?"

"I didn't know. It was...my gut is telling me otherwise."

"I...First of all, I am only doing this because my counselor thinks that I need to get this off of my chest. Please, don't tease me or use it against me."

"Go..Say it...Get it off of your chest."

"I...I..."

"Come on. Say it!"

"I like you! I mean,..." Sharon looked up when hearing car honked. She drove the car down further and stopped.

"I am saying that I like you as in I want to go out with you on date. I want to bring you flowers and chocolates. I want to say that the red dress you had on for mayor's interview is..." Sharon rushed her speech.

"Captain...Captain...Sharon!"

"And.." Sharon stopped.

"Do you feel better?" Chief smiled in knowing.

"Yes. I think so. This is not what I had in mind." Sharon exhaled to calm herself down.

"Now, was that so hard?" Chief chide. The silence ensued.

"Um, I hope this does not change anything."

"It won't. I knew it."

"How did you know?"

"I get confessions because I know the answers."

Sharon squirmed a little in her seat and clenched her hands on the steering wheel.

"And I would like to go out with you," Brenda continued.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I do have feelings for you."

Sharon smiled. She cannot believe it.

"So, um, 8 PM tonight?" Sharon asked.

"I'd love to. You may call me Brenda."

"Okay, Brenda." Sharon grinned.

"Sharon, I told you that I would get a confession before traffic ends."

"This does not count. You meant that you would get a confession before traffic ends on the other side. You would not have got it if there weren't for Major Crimes capturing everything." "But..."

Brenda and Sharon bantered back and forth on the way to the station. Traffic was not so boring after all, not to these two ladies.

* * *

 ***What is this Feeling? from Wicked the Musical-That song is perfect for them. I still cannot get over how much that song fit them. Reviews are awesome and I hope to see them. Thank you.  
**


End file.
